No Sound but the Wind
by You'rethevoice
Summary: Merlin loves Morgana more than anything, but when she chooses a different path to him, he has to choose between her, and what is right.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

**A/N I really really like the idea of Merlin and Morgana as a couple and I had this idea so I thought I'd write it down while I remembered it xD It is only my second fic (well I'm sort of in the middle of my first one) and I would love to hear your opinions and advice so I can make it better : ) Enjoy :D**

No Sound but the Wind

Morgana's hair whipped around her pale, tense face as she gazed, eyes unfocused, out at the view that her and Merlin had become familiar with. She stood; back to the man she loved at the edge of a great cliff, crumbling away at her feet as the waves crashed up against it hundreds of feet below.

Merlin sat, head in his hands just behind her, a tear trickling down his sculpted cheek. The heavy clouds pressed down upon the silent couple. In his mind, Merlin saw himself and Morgana laughing, chasing each other, laying next to one another and gazing down at the beautiful view. He remembered their conversations, each one, remembered the way her nose crinkled as she laughed and how she looked at him. She had been his best friend, his only companion in a world that seemed to be against him, but all that had changed now. Merlin's memories flickered in his mind and came to rest on his first kiss with Morgana.

_Here on this same cliff, the wind threatening to blow them both away, Morgana had looked into Merlin's eyes and whispered;_

"_You have magic." _

_The wind had been so loud that Merlin had thought for a second he'd imagined it, but one look at Morgana's eyes told him he hadn't. He had nodded and replied;_

"_So do you."_

_At that, a tear had fallen down Morgana's cheek and without thinking, Merlin had wiped it away._

"_Hey? What's wrong?" he'd said as Morgana looked away._

"_I've never told anybody before." She murmured, more tears tumbling from her sparkling eyes. "I thought I was alone."_

_Merlin smiled, "We are alone." He whispered, moving his face close to hers. "But I'm alone with you." And then he had kissed her._

Merlin's head jerked up, the memory was too painful to recall. His eyes rested on Morgana who hadn't moved, and he stood up and walked towards her.

"Don't Merlin. I've made up my mind."

Merlin stopped, eyes burning. He blinked back tears and called out;

"Please, not like this. I promise one day-"He looked around, searching for the right words to convince her.

"One day we will be free, appreciated even. But not today."

Apart from her dress billowing out behind her, Morgana didn't move.

"Trust me!" he called out to her.

"Just leave me Merlin." Came a voice, tight with emotion, from the statue-like Morgana.

Merlin's feet carried him away from Morgana, though his heart screamed to turn and run back to her, to stop her. When he was out of sight, he stopped trying to hold back his emotion. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and caused many concerned looks from passersby but Merlin was beyond caring.

He had known this day would come, the Dragon had been warning him incessantly not to get close to the witch but Merlin had ignored his advice, telling himself that he could prevent it.

Of course, when Morgause had turned up in Camelot, Merlin had done his best to keep Morgana away from her. He had hoped that he would be enough for the troubled sorceress, that she wouldn't go looking for Morgause, and for answers. But today he had found out that her hatred of Uther was stronger than her love for him. She had told him her and Morgause' plan to kill the King, smiling encouragingly.

"It will be just like we talked about, remember? Free to use our magic in the open, not in fear of capture."

He had shaken his head as she recited how it would be better for everyone, how even Arthur would realise eventually what a favour they had done for him. Merlin could tell these were not her words though, he could still see the traces of doubt in her eyes, and as he tried to talk her out of it he thought he saw her waver. But she stood her ground, temper flaring,

"I thought _you_ of all people would understand Merlin!" she had shouted. "I thought you'd be happy!"

"Happy? Morgana you're plotting _murder_! More than that, you're plotting to murder your father! How could that make me happy?"

"We're doing this for us!" she exclaimed, face lighting up as she ran over and took Merlin's hands.

"No you're wrong." Merlin had said, backing away from her. "We're not doing this. _You're_ doing this." He sat down a few metres behind her and she turned away and faced the sea.

"Fine." He heard her say, addressing the ocean. "We don't need you- Morgause and I- we can do it without you."

And they had stayed there all afternoon. Not speaking, but not able to turn away and totally dessert each other.

**A/N I don't really have a fixed plot line so I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, or if it is going to be a one-shot so please review and tell me what you think! Also, the timings and events might not match up with the episodes, I will try though :D R&R? Thank you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Merlin**

**A/N Thanks for the lovely reviews :D they are what makes me want to write more :D **

Nightmares

That night, Morgana's sleep was riddled with nightmares again. She woke up, covered in tiny beads of sweat, to see a horrified Gwen leaning over her.

This scared Morgana, the nightmares had stopped since Morgause had left her a mysterious bracelet a few months ago. As she lay in her bed while Gwen fetched her some water, she remembered the nightmare she had just woken from.

_She was sitting on the floor ripping up some sort of material. Rip. She tried to take a breath but she couldn't. Rip. She was choking. She tried to breathe, clutching her throat. Rip. Fear swelled inside her as she tried to draw breath. Rip. Dropping the material she was holding she tried to stand up. Rip. Suddenly she realised that she had stopped tearing up the material. Rip. Glancing up, Morgana saw the silhouette of a man facing away from her, rhythmically shredding material. Rip. She reached out to him, gasping for breath. Rip. He turned to face her, tears in his eyes. Rip. Her eyes widened with shock as she looked up at the man she loved. Rip. Merlin looked away from her and carried on tearing. Rip._

"Here you are my Lady." Gwen had come bustling in, opening curtains and setting a glass of water down by Morgana's bed.

She was talking cheerily but Morgana could tell she was nervous, she was avoiding her gaze.

"Gwen?" She said quietly.

"-and Arthur's out training the Knights this morning, I ran into Merlin and he told me, he seemed distracted though, probably busy being ordered about by Arthur I suppose-"

"Gwen?" she said slightly louder.

"-carrying about a tonne of armour and telling me he was running late! Well, when is Merlin _not_ running late, so I-"

"Gwen!" Morgana shouted, startling her maidservant.

"Yes my Lady?" she said, turning to look at Morgana.

"I'm fine you know? It was just a nightmare."

"I know that my Lady." Muttered Gwen, looking down slightly.

"I don't want you worrying, that's all." said Morgana kindly, smiling warmly at Gwen.

Gwen put down the dress she had just picked up and came over to sit next to Morgana,

"It's just-"Gwen started to say hesitantly, "You've seemed troubled since you arrived back yesterday." She blurted out. "I know it's none of my business." she added hastily.

"No, it's not." Replied Morgana, slowly. Gwen looked down, embarrassed.

"Look, Gwen, I think of you as a friend. So as a friend I'm asking you to leave it."

"But I'm wor-"

"Please Gwen."

"I'm sorry my Lady. Of course." Gwen got up, picked up the clothes and left Morgana's chambers.

...

Merlin was exhausted as he walked back to his and Gaius' chambers that evening. He knew that Arthur was worried about him but he didn't care. He didn't know what to do. He knew that if Morgana tried to kill the King he would have to try and stop her, but he couldn't let her get caught either.

Merlin racked his brains for someone he could confide in but the person he would normally pour out his heart to was Morgana. Just as he decided to try and talk her out of it again, Merlin walked straight into her.

"Morgana! I need to talk to you."

"What is the point? I've made up my mind and so have you."

"Listen." He whispered, pulling her out of the corridor and behind a statue where they were less likely to be seen. "I can't just stand by and let you kill him!"

At this Morgana stared at him.

"What? Merlin you can't be serious? That man is a _tyrant_!" she hissed. "He has killed so many of our kind- if he found out what we are he would kill us in a heartbeat. I can understand you not wanting to help but you'd try and stop me?"

Merlin hesitated.

"He is still Arthur's father. He would never get over his death, _especially_ if you killed him. Besides, he's not ready to become King!"

"He would-"

Suddenly a head appeared next to the statue, grinning.

"Well this is cosy, isn't it?" said a beaming Arthur.

Morgana glared at him. "Don't you have someone else to irritate?"

Arthur shook his head cheerily, "Nope." He said looking from Merlin to Morgana. "So, what are we talking about?"

"Oh nothing much." Said Merlin nonchalantly, "Just the Prince and how much of a prat he is."

Arthur frowned.

"Merlin my chambers are a mess, I would _appreciate _it if you actually did what you're paid for. Morgana." Arthur nodded at Morgana, who replied, "Arthur." And he walked off.

Merlin sighed, "Meet me at the cliff?"

Morgana nodded, before disappearing after Arthur.

Merlin had hoped that Arthur was joking about his chambers being a mess, seeing as he had cleaned them already that morning, but as he stepped inside Arthur's chambers, he sighed.

...

Morgana turned to go back to the castle when she saw a figure growing closer, and she couldn't help but smile. Seeing Merlin's silhouette moving towards her across the cliff top opened the floodgates and a tidal wave of memories poured into Morgana's mind.

It was a mild night but, as always here, it was windy. The constant wind made this place feel secret as no sounds from the outside world ever reached them. When Merlin got close enough, the moon lit up his face and Morgana saw anxiety etched all over it.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Arthur is so lazy!" he exclaimed, out of breath. Morgana laughed and for a second, it was just like old times.

"You wanted to talk to me?" The magic was broken.

Merlin stood next to Morgana, looking out to sea and at the beautiful moon, bathing the view in a milky light.

"What's the rush? Uther is an old man, he can't live forever." Merlin said, addressing the sea.

"Every day we waste, sorcerers are being rounded up and murdered." She said simply. "I don't condone murder Merlin, and I do not wish to kill Arthur's father- I remember when my own father died, but it is a last resort Merlin! I've tried reasoning with him; you've seen how he is."

Merlin didn't know what to do. He knew Morgana wouldn't change her mind, but he couldn't let it happen.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." Said Morgana, turning to look up at him.

"But I will do everything I can to stop you."

"I know." She repeated, shuddering slightly as she remembered her dream.

**A/N Not very much happens in this chapter, sorry about that, but I'm still sort of filling in the details : ) Please review and tell me what you think/how I can improve :D R&R? Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :'(**

**A/N Please excuse the **_**terrible**_** chapter names, as you can tell, I struggle :/**

A Long Day

It seemed that Arthur had decided the best way to cheer Merlin up was to give him so much work that he wouldn't have time to think about what was making him miserable. In the week following Morgana's revelation, Merlin hadn't had a second to himself to even _begin_ to wonder what to do about her plan.

"Can I go now?" he panted one evening, having just scrubbed the floor of Arthur's chambers.

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't _address _me like that!" Said Arthur leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do, sire?" said Merlin sarcastically, bowing dramatically.

Arthur frowned. "No." He said grudgingly.

"Good night then sire." Said Merlin, throwing the cloth down into the bucket and turning to walk away.

"Oh and Merlin-"Arthur called after him. Sighing, Merlin turned around.

"Try and get some sleep." He said kindly, looking at the dark circles under Merlin's blue eyes.

Merlin, caught off guard, just looked at him blankly. Suddenly becoming self conscious, Arthur added;

"Because you look terrible."

And just to be sure that Merlin didn't think he was being nice, he said;

"And I'm sick of you being late."

...

Gaius was sitting at his bench, reading, when Merlin rushed through the door and bustled straight past him, eager to get to bed.

"You're back early tonight Merlin." He said, smirking, not looking up from his book.

Merlin spun around.

"Early?" he cried, marching back towards Gaius and sitting opposite him on the bench.

"Arthur's keeping me later and later every day! I'm exhausted!"

Gaius looked up, smirking. "Oh, so that's where you've been is it?"

"Yes." Said Merlin, slightly confused now.

"Funny." Smiled Gaius, closing his book. "I just saw Morgana return to the castle. Alone." He raised an eyebrow and when Merlin just looked at him, perplexed he said;

"Oh come on, Merlin! You're the worst liar in the world; you can't honestly believe that I haven't noticed! You've both been sneaking out of the castle to meet each other for months." He exclaimed, looking smug.

"Oh." Said Merlin, his face unreadable.

Sensing Merlin's mood, Gaius said softly;

"I'm guessing tonight didn't go too well then?"

"You could say tha-wait, you saw Morgana?"

"Yes, like I said, she was crossing the drawbridge on her own- didn't look like she wanted to be noticed. I just assumed she was on her way back from the cliff with you." Said Gaius leaning forward, intrigued by Merlin's reaction.

Merlin frowned. "She was probably meeting with Morgau- wait, how do you know about the cliff?" He asked, outraged.

"That's for me to know." Said Gaius, beaming and infuriating Merlin. "Why would she be meeting with Morgause?"

"Morgause has got her convinced that she should kill Uther." Said Merlin darkly.

Gaius looked horrified, but said reasonably "But surely you can talk her out of it?"

Merlin shook his head. "Tried that. She's stubborn."

Astonished, Gaius said; "So what are you going to do? Let her kill him or turn her in?"

Merlin looked troubled. "I was hoping you'd tell me that."

Gaius just looked at him sadly.

"I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. Gaius, I really thought-"He looked close to tears as he sighed and looked up at Gaius.

"-I thought that I'd be enough for her, that she'd trust me."

They sat in silence for a moment, but eventually Gaius said, softly;

"Magic has corrupted stronger people than Morgana."

"I don't believe she's corrupted!" retorted Merlin quickly. "Just naive. She thinks it will be simple, and that by killing Uther all her problems will be solved."

"But you know better?"

"I know that there are better ways of getting what Morgana wants! But she won't listen."

Gaius sighed and stood up slowly, saying as he did;

"Well, I think you'd better make up your mind quickly Merlin."

Merlin nodded slowly. "How long ago did you see her Gaius?"

"Oh not long, just before you got here."

"Right." Said Merlin, making up his mind. He jumped up and started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" called out Gaius. "You look exhausted!"

"I have to make sure- If she was talking to Morgause," Merlin spat the name. "Then they're planning something. I have a bad feeling about tonight." Merlin elaborated when Gaius looked blank.

As he ran through the castle, Merlin wondered what he was going to do. He couldn't wait outside the King's chambers all night, he didn't even know if Morgana would try tonight, he just had a feeling...

Skidding to a halt outside the King's chambers, Merlin heard raised voiced from inside the room and pressed his ear to the door.

"Father, I already told you I am capable of making my own decisions!"

"I will decide when you are mature enough Arthur, and at the moment, I don't see any evidence that you are."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief; Uther seemed very much alive, which meant that, for once in his life, Merlin wasn't late.

Merlin had just found a secure hiding place when Arthur came storming out of the King's chambers, muttering angrily.

Though his hiding place was cramped and very uncomfortable, eventually exhaustion overcame Merlin and he slept.

Fractured dreams darted across his mind;

_He was lying beside Morgana, laughing on the cliff top when suddenly the dragon was shouting at him to "Kill the witch!" and he found himself standing behind Morgana with a knife in his hand. Morgana turned around and looked at him, smiling. He raised the knife, trying to stop himself but he had no control over his limbs. Suddenly he lunged, the knife piercing her chest, he watched as the scarlet stain spread across her front. Horrified, Merlin looked up at her face to see not Morgana, but Uther standing before him, knife protruding from his chest._

Merlin suddenly jolted awake, hearing footsteps coming closer down the corridor. Pushing the images of his disturbing dream to the back of his mind, Merlin leaned forward to see Morgana walking purposefully towards the great, oak door that led to the King's chambers.

**A/N I'm not really sure about this chapter, it's quite bitty :/ but please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve :) Thanks for the reviews/alerts/favourites, it is so rewarding and makes me smileeee :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin :'(**

**A/N Sorry this chapter has taken so long, I couldn't get the words out D: **

Loyalty

Without thinking, Merlin jumped up from where he was hiding, blocking Morgana's path.

"Merlin!" Whispered Morgana, looking furious. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the unpleasant sensation of pins and needles now running through his legs, Merlin grabbed hold of Morgana's wrist and pulled her back to where he'd been hiding.

"I told you, I can't let you kill him." Breathed Merlin, calmly, looking straight into Morgana's narrowed eyes.

"This is nothing to do with you!"

"Shhh!" hissed Merlin as Morgana raised her voice.

"Why do you care about him Merlin?" Said Morgana softly.

"Not him, _you_! If you got caught..." Merlin trailed off, looking down for a moment, before coming back to his senses. "And Arthur, he's not ready!"

Suddenly, a crash came from inside the King's chambers and seconds later they both heard a bell ringing, calling the King's manservant.

"Go." Hissed Merlin but Morgana had already started to hurry away. Turning the opposite way, Merlin walked swiftly down the corridor, deciding that as much as he didn't want to, he would have to speak to the Great Dragon.

...

Morgana glided silently through the castle, furious at Merlin. She couldn't believe that he was actually choosing _Uther_ over her. The thought sent a pang of pain to her chest and she resolved not to think about Merlin abandoning her, instead she would concentrate on getting out of the castle unseen.

Hiding behind a wall, Morgana could see two guards standing on the drawbridge, and, using a spell that Merlin had taught her, she conjured a roaring fire just behind her.

She hid in the shadows and waited for the guards to rush past her to try and put it out. Once they were out of the way, she swiftly crept along the drawbridge and out of Camelot.

As she reached the entrance to the forest, Morgana finally started to calm down and her heart rate slowed to normal. She was, as always, terrified of getting caught for having magic, and now she was planning on using it to kill the King, her fear had doubled.

Once deep inside the forest, Morgana whispered; "Morgause?" before sitting down against a tree and waiting. She knew Morgause had heard her and that she would come. She wasn't sure exactly how it worked, only that ever since Morgause had turned up in Camelot she had been able to speak to her in her mind.

Just as she was drifting off to sleep, Morgana heard soft footsteps and looked up to see the outline of Morgause.

"What is wrong?" she said softly as Morgana jumped to her feet.

"I don't know what to do." Morgana said earnestly, not looking in Morgause's eyes. "Its Merlin, he said he is going to protect the king. I didn't believe him at first but tonight he stopped me- we were nearly caught!"

Morgause looked confused. "Merlin? I thought you said he was going to help us?"

Morgana sighed, she looked close to tears. "I was sure he would. But he has betrayed me and chosen to protect Uther." Morgana finally looked directly into Morgause's eyes.

"I can't do this. Even if I could get past him, Merlin would _hate_ me."

Morgause's expression flickered slightly, frustration showing momentarily. "Morgana, you don't need Merlin anymore, you have _me _now."

When this didn't seem to comfort Morgana, she continued.

"You may think you love him, you thought you were alone for so long, and so did he! So when you found each other _of course_ you formed a bond, but it is no more than companionship. You don't need him anymore and he doesn't need you."

A tear rolled down Morgana's cheek. "That's not true. Merlin loves me."

"Then why is he doing this?" came Morgause's soft voice.

Morgana turned away from her, trying to hide her tears.

"I know you don't want to hear this but he doesn't care about you, or any other sorcerers! Do you understand?"

Morgana nodded, unable to speak, unable to accept the truth; that the man she loved cared little for her.

"Our plan must succeed. If that means getting rid of Merlin we _must_. Can I count on you to use your head, not your heart?"

Morgana gasped and spun around.

"Kill Merlin? But he's done nothing wrong!"

"He is defending the King, Morgana!" hissed Morgause. "He is defending the man that has murdered his own kin! In my mind that makes him just as bad."

Morgana stared at the floor, unable to think of a response. Morgause was right but _how_ could she kill Merlin?

"I know how hard this is but you must be strong." Said Morgana softly, walking towards Morgana and resting her hand on her shoulder.

Morgana nodded, slowly.

"Good. I must go now."

...

Merlin looked around the vast, underground cavern, eyes resting on a large shape in the far corner. It was moving slightly and seemed to glitter in the torch light.

"Are you awake?" he called out to the Dragon.

"I am now." Echoed a deep voice, and the shape moved and became recognisable as Kilgharrah as its wings beat rhythmically, bringing it to rest on the nearest rock.

"What is it young warlock?"

"Morgana."

The dragon laughed, the sound coming from all directions as it bounced from the walls, engulfing Merlin.

"Did I not warn you about the witch, Merlin?"

Sighing, Merlin replied. "I know, you were right- sort of."

"Sort of?" questioned the Great Dragon.

"Morgana isn't _evil_, she means well! She wants to Kill Uther and return magic to Camelot."

"She may not be now but she _will_ be corrupted by magic! Why do you continue to seek my advice when you fail to listen?" The Dragon replied, frowning down at Merlin.

"Because you don't know her like I do! You said it yourself, the future isn't set!" Merlin shouted, temper flaring.

"Some things are set. Your destiny is one of them, and so is Morgana's." He spoke the last three words slowly and clearly, as if trying to force Merlin to accept it.

"As long as the witch is alive, she is a threat to Arthur, to you and to Albion." He continued.

"So what you do want me to do, kill her?" Shouted Merlin, fury taking hold of him.

"Finally, you understand me." Chuckled the Dragon.

**A/N I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I can't quite put my finger on what I don't like ( xD) in other words, I tried and failed to make it better so I thought I'd post it anyway :) please review and give me any advice :D I love hearing what you think, R&R? Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin. Jk :( I don't. **

**A/N : Just to make it clearer, this story is set in the second series, before evil Morgana but after Morgause came into it :) Hope you enjoy :)**

A watery light spread across the ragged landscape, illuminating the view in a ghostly way, the sun still not risen over the shimmering sea. The eerie light added to the beauty of the secluded spot, however Morgana didn't notice as she sat with her back to the cliff edge, hair whipping around her face as she concentrated hard.

She was writing, with difficulty as the wind attempted to snatch the piece of paper out of her tight grip. She was concentrating so hard on what she was writing that she didn't notice a figure walking towards her.

She jumped as Merlin approached.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "I needed somewhere to think."

To Merlin's surprise, Morgana jumped to her feet and flew herself at him, hugging him tightly, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, anxiously pulling away from Morgana.

"You were right, Merlin, about Morgause; she's-"Morgana sighed. "I'm leaving. I can't kill Uther and have you hate me but I can't live with him any longer."

Merlin couldn't believe it. "Why- what made you change your mind?" he exclaimed.

"Morgause wants me to kill _you_."

Merlin's lips curved into an O as he stared down at her.

"You must be careful" she continued. "When I'm gone, she could still try to kill you _and_ Uther, though I doubt she will be able to without someone inside the castle-"

Merlin cut her off.

"When you're gone?"

Looking up, Morgana said quietly. "Yes, I told you. I can't stay here."

"And you think I can if you're gone? I'm coming with you!" Merlin grinned.

"But- your destiny! The Great Dragon sai-"

"I don't care, about the dragon, or my destiny. Arthur is big enough to look after himself!" Merlin glowered at the thought of Kilgharrah.

"Merlin, are you sure?"

"Absolutely. I'm sick and tired of being told what to do, by Arthur, Uther, Kilgharrah. It's _my_ life, and for once I'm going to do what _I_ want."

They sat, side by side, until sunrise, planning where they would go, what it would be like to not worry about being found out, to forget their responsibilities. It was just how it used to be, only now, fear threatened to invade their small haven of light and warmth they had built together on the cliff top. The harsh reality gnawed away at Merlin as he realised the consequences of leaving Camelot undefended. Still, for those few hours, sitting next to each other, Merlin and Morgana forgot the world.

**I realise it's been MONTHS since I last wrote, I totally forgot all about it, so I'm reallyyyy sorry D: Also this is possibly the shortest/crappiest chapter ever, but I need to get back into the swing of it xD I'm hoping to get back into writing, provided that I don't get too much hw :) The new series of Merlin has inspired me ;D So. Much. Merthur. I think the writers are fangirls :D Anyway, sorry for the appallingly long gap, and please review :D **


	6. Chapter 6

An Intruder

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Merlin.**

**A/N I'm not sure how clear it is in the story, but this chapter is set in the early morning when Merlin and Morgana have just got back from the Cliff :)**

Arthur jumped out of bed and reached for his sword as the alarm bell echoed around his, for once, spotless chambers.

"Guards! What's going on?" he called out into his darkened room, thick curtains keeping the morning light from streaming in as he quickly pulled on a top. No reply.

"Guards?" Arthur shouted again, gripping his sword tighter.

His door suddenly flew open and Sir Leon burst in.

"Sire, an intruder has been apprehended, you must accompany me to the Great Hall immediately, the King wishes to see you."

They almost ran down to the Hall, Arthur's heart racing. As they entered, Uther, who was leaning against a chair looking faint, looked up and relief spread across his pale face.

"Thank goodness- Arthur are you ok? Have you seen anything?"

"No- Father what's happened?" Arthur replied quickly, walking over to where his father stood. "I'm fine." He added as the King returned to his panicked state.

"There has been an intruder- he killed eight of our guards." Uther looked faint.

"Eight?" Arthur looked around perplexed; Morgana stared back at him, clearly just as confused. Nobody else would make eye contact with the Prince.

"Yes, eight of them...dead... Not a scratch was found on them." The King sunk weakly into his chair.

"Wha- sorcery?" Arthur finally understood his Father's panic.

Uther nodded, looking down. He hated showing weakness, especially in front of his son, his ward and so many of his trusted councils but this was his worst nightmare. The ringing of the bell suddenly stopped but the sound seemed to resonate on in the King's troubled mind.

As the doors opened, Morgana gasped and Uther looked up to see two guards half pulling, half carrying a woman who appeared to be lifeless into the hall.

"Sire, the intruder was found unconscious at the foot of the stairs outside your chambers."

...

Merlin had just reached his and Gaius' chambers when he heard the alarm bell sound, sending shivers of icy fear through his veins. He quickly checked to see if Gaius was in their chambers, then seeing that he wasn't, he rushed down to the main hall.

Sidling in, Merlin quickly took in the sight before him. As he registered what was happening, and who had been caught his eyes travelled to Morgana, who was looking directly at him, her expression hard to read. She looked horrified, her lips thin and pale and her eyes strikingly wide, but there was something else in her expression that gave Merlin goosebumps. As the King raised his voice, Merlin's attention was brought back to the prisoner, who he recognised to be Morgause.

"Take her to the dungeon, keep guards at her cell at all times, and alert me when she is awake, I wish to question her." Uther was ordering the knights.

Gaius stepped forward. "Sire, if I may, she appears to be injured, I fear staying in the dungeons without treatment may kill her."

Uther hesitated. "Do you know this woman?"

"No sire."

"Then what does it matter to you if she perishes or not? She killed eight of my men!"

Gaius replied calmly. "Sire, I only thought you wished to question her on _how _exactly she got in and what it is she wants. For that reason alone, it is within your best interests to keep her alive."

The King sighed. "You're right, of course Gaius. You may accompany the guards to her cell and treat her the best you can from there. Take Arthur's manservant with you; he will fetch any herbs you may need."

Merlin nodded and followed Gaius, the guards and Morgause out of the hall, glancing over his shoulder and wishing he could go and comfort Morgana. The way she looked at him had unsettled him.

...

Once the guards and prisoner had left the hall, Morgana excused herself and almost ran up to her chambers, where, once she was behind closed doors, she finally broke down.

Morgana was sure it was her fault that Morgause had been caught, she must have realised she had asked too much of Morgana and that she wouldn't kill Merlin, and come to check on her. Or to carry out the plan herself. Either way, Morgana felt as though her heart were breaking in two, the only family she had was captured and dying and it was her fault.

_I need Merlin._ Morgana sat up on her bead, tears now silently streaming down her face. _I need to pull myself together and speak to him. _She started to stand up, when a small voice in her head spoke up. _**But this is all Merlin's fault. If he had just let you kill the King this would never have happened.**_ Trying to shake the thought away, she started to walk towards the door. _**What happened to Morgause? She is injured and Merlin arrived in the hall after everyone else! He hated her and I'd just told him she wanted me to kill him.**__ Merlin wouldn't kill her. We were running away together.__** And leaving Camelot defenceless? Merlin wouldn't allow that...**_

Morgana stood in the middle of her room, battling her emotions and trying to prevent her world from falling in around her. Suddenly, she heard a faint scream, seeming to come from within her own head. _I'm going mad. _Was her last thought before she lost consciousness.

...

Over in the dungeons, Gaius bent over Morgause's lifeless form.

"What is it?" Merlin said quietly, concern in his voice.

"I think-"Gaius appeared to be feeling for a pulse. He stood up, looking solemn.

"She's dead. Bleeding in the brain. There was nothing I could do." He looked down at Morgause. "I wonder how she fell."

Merlin felt conflicted. His heart was heavy with the knowledge of how devastated Morgana would be, yet in his head, he knew that a great danger had been lifted from Camelot, even if Morgana could not see this.

**A/N Sorry for the bittiness of this chapter, it's one of those kinda boring filler ones D: Please review and make me happyyyy :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin **

**A/N: I have realised that I am a terrible person. I need to get ahead a bit with my stories before I upload them because I'm so unreliable D: But once its written I get excited and upload it straight away (this is what I'm doing now) So please forgive me for the longggg gap, and I hope you enjoy :)**

*one week later*

Merlin stood in the grounds, watching Arthur and the Knights training without really seeing it. Hiss thoughts as always were on Morgana.

As he took a break, Arthur glanced round at Merlin; he was worried. Dark circles surrounded the boy's eyes, his hair stood up on end and his whole demeanour seemed wrong. Arthur wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't slept at all since she left.

Arthur missed her too, of course. He was confused as to why his sister had run away, terrified that she was hurt, ashamed that he had been unable to find her and the fact that his father blamed him made it even worse. But somehow it seemed to have affected Merlin more, and somehow Arthur felt as though he knew more than he was letting on.

He had tried to talk to Merlin about her, but he had been unresponsive, staying quiet with tears welling in his eyes. There was also the fact that Merlin kept going missing which concerned Arthur. He would be gone for hours on end, and come back in a trance like state. Arthur felt he needed to somehow snap Merlin out of it, but he had no idea how to.

...

Merlin awoke with a start. He glanced around the misty cliff top, searching desperately for that familiar form, a billowing dress, tumbling black hair, her sweet, warm voice, or that smell of wild flowers. There was nothing there. He had come here almost every day since she left, hoping that she would return to this spot which was once sp dear to them both, but was now desolate and cold. The wind, which had always been a comfort to Merlin, was now attacking his clothes, whipping around his face and stinging his eyes, as he scoured the horizon for movement.

He would have to return soon or Arthur would notice his absence, but Merlin felt numb, unable to function. This just didn't make any sense. Why would she leave without telling him? They were running away _together!_ What had changed? He knew the answer to that. Morgause had died. This must be the reason, but Merlin could not work out why.

...

Morgana gazed intently at her reflection in the river. She saw bitterness, fear and anger distorting her face. Or was it the rippling of the water? She looked pale, gaunt even, as though she were a ghost. Or was it just an illusion created by the dawn light? She felt, in her gut, that this was the right thing to do, that she was entitled to it. Or was it merely her insatiable desire for revenge?

Her only family was dead. Everyone should feel her pain now. Standing up and wandering away from the river, Morgana felt completely alone and lost. She had only ever had two people in whom to confide, and now she was _certain_ that one of those people had been murdered by the other. The pain she was feeling, this _anguish_, would soon be felt by the whole of Camelot- she would make sure of that. Uther would die. Arthur would be destroyed. And- she couldn't even think his name. But Morgana felt nothing but fierce hatred and betrayal coursing through her veins as she pictured his thin face, jet black hair, high cheekbones and bright blue eyes.

**A/N I have nooo idea where all that angst came from, I think I'll try and make the next chapter a bit more cheery, but it is sort of a sad story :( I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you thought of it :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**A/N Hellooo, I'm pretty proud of how quickly I've finished this chapter (and trying not to think about all the work that I've neglected) I should warn you it's one of those filler chapies though D: I'm sorry D:**

Morgana stood before the King, heart pounding wildly.

"My Lord. I am Morgana Pendrag-"

"I know who you are." King Cenrid looked down on her in contempt. How dare a Pendragon show their face in his castle?

"Then you will know that I am the ward of Uther Pendragon" She kept her voice steady, and her eyes averted.

"I am losing interest, Morgana. Get to the point or I will have you arrested."

Something wasn't right. Leaning forward in the candle lit hall, Cenrid tried to get a better look of her face, which was obscured by her dark hair. She seemed different. Harder. Interest pricked at the edge of the anger that was bubbling inside him.

"My Lord, you should also know that it is my desire to kill Uther Pendragon. And to claim the throne of Camelot."

Silence rang out in the court. Cenrid held his breath. This was too good. No, this _was_ too good- it must be a trap.

He let out a mirthless laugh.

"Why would _you_ want Pendragon dead? He is like a father to you! He loves _you_ more than he loves his only son."

Morgana smiled slightly and raised her head to make eye contact for the first time. Cenrid saw something glittering behind her piercing eyes. The atmosphere changed in a flash. She was no longer that weak, pretty young girl. There was nothing weak about her.

"That is where you're wrong, Cenrid. He is not like a father to me- he is my father. And I doubt he'd love me if he knew who I really was."

Cenrid felt a shiver running down his neck. He felt the shift in control as her voice was smooth and self assured now. Feigning boredom, Cenrid leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"And who is that?"

"My mistake. I doubt my father would love me if he knew _what_ I was."

Cenrid narrowed his eyes. Was she bluffing? Looking around the room Cenrid assured himself he was being foolish. He had at least twenty guards with him, all armed to the teeth.

"What is that?"

Morgana's lips parted into a wide smile. Her eyes flashed gold suddenly and darkness engulfed the hall.

...

"**Merlin!**"

Merlin jumped. His eyes, previously glazed over, came to focus on Arthur's face, just a few inches away from his.

"Merlin, sit down." It was an order.

Merlin sat behind Arthur's desk, hardly caring about the rant which was no doubt coming.

Arthur pulled a chair round to the other side of the desk and sat opposite his manservant, studying his face and wondering how to start.

"Merlin, you know I consider you to be more than just a servant."

Merlin's eyes widened as he looked into the Prince's earnest face, looking for sarcasm.

"What was going on between you and Morgana?"

Merlin felt his jaw physically drop. Who else knew? First Gaius, now Arthur, was he really that bad at keeping secrets?

"I- nothing!" Merlin spluttered.

"It's okay, I'm not my father." Arthur smiled wryly. "Whatever you say now goes no further than this room."

"Wha- I-"

"Look, something is obviously bothering you and my patience is running out. If you tell me, well, you- might feel better."

Seeing the prince falter like that had jolted something within Merlin. It was like how it used to be.

"You're not good at this are you?" Merlin said, smirking slightly.

"What?"

"Emotions." He smiled, weakly and Arthur felt pride start to swell inside him. He had made him smile.

"Fine." Arthur pouted and started to stand up.

"I'm joking! I'm joking."

Arthur sat back down and looked searchingly at Merlin.

"Really? Because it's been so long since you have I've forgotten what it looks like." Merlin looked down. "What's wrong Merlin?"

"Arthur, I think of you as a friend too but I _can't _tell you."

"Why not? Merlin- I don't care! Whatever you tell me I won't judge you! Or arrest you, if that's what you're worried about. Talk to me as a friend, not the Prince."

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about." Merlin muttered.

"Then Morgana?" Arthur took his silence to be a yes. "I'm not going to arrest her either. If there is something you're not telling me that could help us find her..."

Merlin took a deep breath.

"Okay. There was something between me and Morgana. We shared a-"Merlin paused. "Connection."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, reminding Merlin undesirably of Gaius.

"But that's over now. She hates me." Tears pricked in Merlin's eyes.

"What? Why? Is that why she left?"

"I don't know! I think it had something to do with it, yes. Arthur if I tell you this you have to p_romise_ not to tell the King!"

Arthur bit his lip. This was obviously more serious than he originally thought.

"Of course."

"The sorcerer that died. She knew Morgana. They were close." Merlin swallowed. He didn't know how much he could tell without giving away he and Morgana's secret.

"They were close, but I was worried. Morgause- the sorceress didn't seem...right. She was- changing Morgana. I told Morgana that I didn't like her but she wouldn't listen. We argued about it. Then Morgause was found at the bottom of a flight of stairs and Morgana thought the worst."

Merlin spoke slowy, calculating what he would say next.

"She thinks you killed her friend."

"Exactly!"

Arthur paused. "Did you?"

"No!" Merlin looked straight into the Prince's blue eyes, and Arthur knew he was telling the truth.

"But- that doesn't make any sense- why would she run away for that?"

Merlin's brows furrowed, and he looked down.

"I said that Morgause was changing Morgana. She got it into Morgana's head that Uther was a tyrant. That he was killing innocent people, and that the only way to save lives was to kill him."

It was Arthur's turn to look shocked.

"I don't think she wanted to kill him. But Morgause was twisting her thoughts! I tried to make her see sense, I hoped that she'd love me enough to realise that I was telling the truth, and she did."

"But now she hates you."

"Now she hates me."

"You think she will try and kill my Father?"

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes.

"I'm certain of it."

**Thank you for reading :D**


End file.
